


Friendzoned

by writeasoph



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Friendzone, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Punk Jack, Sad Jack, Short, Song Lyrics, Unrequited, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, school au, singer jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is trying to deal with being in the friendzone but Felix helps him out.</p><p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendzoned

Empty. That was the only way Jack could describe himself. 

Staring out the window helped distract him for a while but it was only a temporary solution. The loud music blasting in his ears helped to but the real world would always jump back as the track changed. 

Mark. The man filled his thoughts. Jack and Mark had been best friends for years now and were now in college together. But Jack had a problem.

He had fallen, and fallen hard.  
Head over heels.  
Just for him.

All Jack was think about was his bulging muscles, glorious hair and gorgeous face. Snapshots of Mark were stored in his brain as if they could never be forgotten. His overall friendliness attracted Jack in the first place and the sexy personality and good looks was attracting him now. Jack couldn't help falling in love, but he knew it was inevitable. Jack had thought about Mark that way and once upon a time had been able to brush it off as stupid thoughts. But the thoughts had reoccurred too often and Jack found himself wanting it and wanting it bad. At first he dismissed it like all the other times but then he realised. And being the stupid fool that he was told Mark. Because the pair told each other everything. 

Jack hated the friendzone. Jack hated that his feelings were realised the day after Mark had fallen for someone else and spent the whole day raving about them. It had been non stop and Jack's heart shattered a little every time their name was mentioned. Yet he wasn't angry. He wasn't jealous. In a way he was happy for Mark that the person he liked liked him back. He would rather Mark was happy than alone, even if he wasn't the one making Mark happy. He knew he should be jealous but how could he be? He loved Mark too much.

As the bus pulled up to the college, Jack got off and proceeded to walk inside and blanked everyone out like he had dine everyday since he had worked out his feelings for Mark. Most didn't care, but he knew some people could see it. Jack's crush hadn't gone around but his close friends knew since Jack had told them. He knew Felix was worried, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. In school, he acted fine, keeping his head down and constantly working hard. He found himself avoiding Mark. Jack was glad that the work was distracting, using it to his advantage. Not thinking about Mark would help Jack get over him, right?

Jack didn't hear about Mark breaking up with his boyfriend. Jack was simply glad he had band practice that he knew Mark never turned up to. Jack had once again used the situation to his advantage and his broken heart had written songs, so many. Each and everyone of them were about Mark.

Tell me pretty lies  
Look me in the face  
Tell me that you love me  
Even if its fake  
Cos I don't fucking care   
At all

Cos I have hella feelings for you  
I act like I don't fucking care  
Like they ain't even there  
Cos I have hella feelings for you  
I act like I don't fucking care  
Cos I'm so fucking scared

I'm only a fool for you  
Maybe you're too good for me  
I'm only a fool for you  
But I don't fucking care

Felix knew who the lyrics were about, it wasn't hard to tell. Felix also knew how to make Jack haply again: give him Mark. So that's exactly what Felix did.

Jack didn't see when Mark walked in halfway through the song. All he could concentrate was the song and how powerful it was to him. How the music felt the pain instead if him for a few minutes. Those few minutes felt like gold to Jack, he felt like he could fly. So when Jack finally spotted Mark in the same room as him, he felt his stomach fall to the floor. He had come crashing down, all the way from Cloud Nine. He could tell instantly that Mark knew the song was about him, just from the plain smug expression he had plastered on his face. The face he fell in love with. 

Jack didn't really pay attention to Felix who was stood next to Mark on the opposite side of the room, so when he punched Mark in the arm and shoved him forwards towards Jack, Mark didn't really mind. 

However, moving closer to Jack simply made Mark, what was it....nervous? Each step Mark too was smaller, wanting to delay himself arriving at the destination. Mark could only predict how Jack would react? Would he decline and repeat how badly Mark had treated him? Mark had felt guilty the last few days, with Jack always in his mind. 

Jack was the reason Mark had broken up with his boyfriend.

Jack was the reason Felix had pushed Mark to what he was about to do.

Jack consumed Mark's mind and had done for the last few days. Having Jack obviously distance himself hadn't helped matters either. But he was going to do it now, solve everything he had dine wrong. 

"Jack?" Mark asked. Jack simply nodded.  
"I'm really sorry for how I treated you the past few weeks. I was wondering if, well. If you'd want to be my boyfriend? I-"  
Mark needent have even thought of a sentence after question. He was interrupted by an adorable Irish man grabbing his hands and kissing his lips gently, restraining himself. Jack wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but even if it wasn't real, it was the most realistic one yet. 

"I guess that's a yes then," Mark said, sighing out with relief.  
"Yes, you American Idiot. God you and to put me through hell and back before you made your mind up didn't ye? I wrote a whole album about you for fucks sake..." Jack said, muttering the last part just loud enough for Mark to hear him.

"I would like to hear that sometime," Mark said grabbing Jack's hand.

"Never. Not in a million years,"

"Oh I will hear it you Irish pushover,"

"I am NOT a pushover! I am a manly man who stops for nothing!"

"One word: Cake,"

"...Shuddup"


End file.
